Living the dead
by Ocean Fish
Summary: Kenshin returns home to london after he recieves the news of a death in the family. Kenshin has a past of regret, regret to the sound of music? Can he overcome it on his own or will he need a little loving help? Chapter Five up!
1. A Reunion

Hello everybody, and welcome to my first fan-fic! Peasants: yeeeaaahhh!!

Whoa! Where the hell they come from? Peasants start milling around, drinking and having quite the merry old time Oh well. I was never one to crash a party. Anyway, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin but I do own this story line. (Growls) SO BACK OFF!  Um…so read, eat, drink, and be merry but please don't puke on the carpet; I just had it cleaned.  looks around at the party See-ya later! Smiles and jumps into the now humongous peasant mosh pit Hey King, watch the elbows!

                        One point: This is actually a redone Chapter one.  The first (if you read it you know this) was crap.

Sorry, I guess I was just in a hurry to get it out! 

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  

Chapter one: A Reunion 

(London: semi modern times)

Cold, wet, standing in the rain was feeling good on my soul.  Good on my face, good on my tears.  Just wash away--let everything wash away, sink into the ground beneath my feet.  Let my tears join him.  Just close my eyes, tear my eyes, shut my eyes from… I must leave--return home.  Another place of his.  Another memory, just another--just one more.    

            "Kenshin." Sanosuke, a call back to the land of the living.  Turn slowly, the grass is wet. Mustn't fall. Fall to the ground, to join him.  Speak.  Swallow then speak.

            "Hello, my friend."  My throat hurts.  

            "It's been a long time."  Keeping it short are we?  Always not one to talk with his mouth, finding other ways to speak his mind; often enough with his fists in the local bars.  Out of so many people left behind, the only one Kenshin is ready to see, grateful to see.  

            Quietly "That it has."  The rain is so loud, he probably didn't hear me. A wave of sadness: all the better.  

            "Is that all you have to say?!" A fierce whisper.  So this is how he wants to start off after ten years apart?  Ten years.  Ten years…after I left of course.  With that…how could I blame him?  I had no word to anyone--not even by best friend.  But still…anger.  This was hard enough without him.

            A hiss "What would you have me say?"  Silence. "Would you have me deny it?"

 "It was long for us." Sanosuke swallowed " If it was long for you why didn't you come back?"  A shout, a growl as his long black coat whipped around him.

            "I couldn't! How did you think I could?!" Incredulously.

            His face twisted, he spoke bitterly "Nothing was keeping you away!" 

            "He was keeping me away!" A flung protest the silence.  Thick silence.  Kenshin turned his back to him, whipped up his coat collar to keep the rain out.  His friend felt the coldness emanating off of him, Kenshin surrounding himself with bitterness.

            Sanosuke's mouth turned thick.  He swallowed harshly. "Go home," A command "go and see for your self what you left behind."

            What did he mean by that?  Hadn't come here this evening just to do that, to give his father one last prayer in death? 

He struggled to speak calmly "Then what was I doing here?"  He heard Sanosuke's steps crunch in the grass where he slowly turned and started walking away.

            "Dying." He whispered, and left.

* * * * * * * * * *

Okay, so what do you think so far?  Its going to get better sweat drops heh…I hope. 

Don't worry if everything's a little fuzzy. It's supposed to be! Every thing will be revealed in time.  receives several death glares Ooookay, so—um…everything will be revealed in the next chapter! yeah! Sorry so short, kind of a hard idea/story to leave you on the edge of.  Bye for now!  See you next chapter.  REVIEW! thwacked on the head….please?


	2. Home and a Memory

            Hey everybody! If you haven't read the recent updated Chapter one I ask that you read that first.  And as for Reviews, last time I checked I didn't have any. But if you have since then, then I apologize profusely.  I'll try to give comments back to all my reviewers starting next chapter.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin weep

Chapter two: Home and a Memory

            Home.  After a long walk down the cobbled streets of London Kenshin was finally standing at his destination.  The quite neighborhood welcomed usually, but with the storm above everyone had retreated inside.  That's how he preferred it: quite.  Too many of his memories were quite, painfully quite.  The tension stretched so thin it threatened to break like fallen glass: shatter.  After all these years however the red wooden door of home was a welcome.  Sometimes things were best when they stayed the same, home was one of them.  Behind the door, within the stone- walls of the building, was a small hallway, bare of anything except a long carpet flowing up the stairs onto the second floor.  Off the right side of the hallway was the dining room, which then connected to the kitchen by access of a swinging door, installed there for the servants of the family who had lived here before them.  On the second floor was the bedrooms: his own and his parents, but his father's study as well.  The small room on the left side of the first floor hallway, however, was the first place Kenshin visited.  Walking slowly into the parlor he let his feet echo upon the bare wooden floor, off the empty walls and onto the only treasure the room held.  The piano was old, ancient, and had sat were it is now even before Kenshin was born.  It was always in the same place.  Warm memories held it there.

            It was getting late; the sun had set two hours before.  It had belong a long day with too many emotions, it made Kenshin tired.  His feet carried him upstairs to his bedroom.  Everything was the safe; everything was the same………except for the beautiful girl sleeping in his bed.  Kenshin's eyes did a double take: Beautiful-Girl-In-My-Bed!  After a short time of silent cursing and then planning he took it into his hands to roust her.  Kenshin took in the room, thinking of maybe just moving her else where.  He stooped to pick her up and stopped.  On the bed table beside her was a picture: a picture of her…and Kenshin's father.  

            He was frozen, at loss.  They looked so happy, like family.  She had more with his father it seemed than he ever had.  A wave of jealousy tidied around him.  Jealousy, then anger, and then depression.  If his father was like this with her, why couldn't he have been with him.  Was he deformed or something?  Did he anger him somehow?  Was he something to be in shame?  Unlike this girl?  Was she someone to be proud of?  It was late, and Kenshin was tired.  Thinking made him tired--especially depressive thinking.  The day taking its toll he went into the study and fell asleep on the couch.  

Kenshin's Dream

            A woman sat perfectly upon the piano bench playing beautifully.  Just playing, and playing.  Softly, beautifully.  Kenshin sat on the floor only five years old listening to his mother play.  _I want to do that one day.  I would like to play like that some day._  'Kenshin?' His father's voice rang joyfully out to him 'Are you listening to your mother play again?'

His father laughed.  Such a strong laugh, such a strong man.  Kenshin smiled and turned back towards his mother.  She smiled sweetly at him, but then she…she…started to choke and gasp.  She couldn't breathe! 'Mother!' She was dying--again!  _No! Mother! Don't leave me again! Mother?! _ Kenshin's small hands pulled on her skirt--then all went dark.

            Kenshin awoke sweating through his clothes, even his blanket.  Blanket?  _I didn't get a blanket last night, did I?_  He shrugged it off: it didn't matter.  He rose quickly checking his bedroom: it was empty, the bed made.  _She must have already got up and left.  I wanted to talk to her._  Oh well, after last nights dream a shower was in order.  Checking the linen closet for a towel and preparing a change of clothes. 

A little later because I think we all know how someone takes a shower and gets dressed.  Sorry to all those who were looking forward to it.  Just imagine

            _Ring! Ring!_ That's the door-bell people The door cracked open.

            "Sanosuke."  Kenshin said shortly, remembering their last conversation.  Sanosuke smiled winningly.

            "C'mon Kenshin all that's over.  I thought we'd go out to breakfast.  There's a small coffee shop round the corner."  Kenshin smiled, he was very convincing.  He quickly grabbed his coat and locked the door.

            "Sanosuke?" Kenshin yawned as they walked along the sidewalk.  

            "Hm?"  Typical.  Kenshin wondered how to say this.

            "Um," he hesitated.  Sanosuke started to look concerned.

            "What is it Kenshin?"

            He swallowed.  _This is weird and confusing, but maybe he knows who that was._  "There was a girl in my bed last night."  Sanosuke stifled his laughter.

            "Kenshin! You dog!" He crowed, "I didn't know you were that quick!" And laughed at his friends sudden redness.

            "I wasn't in the bed with her, jack-ass" He growled.  "I found her there and left her there."

            "Aw, Kenshin!" Sano disapprovingly "I expected more of you than that."  He was going to continue until he saw Kenshin's eyes start to twitch.  Which meant trouble if he goaded on, but a sure lot of fun; at least in the brawler's opinion.

He contemplated ways to calm the red head down when he realized he didn't have to.  Kenshin had come to a dead stop on the pavement. 

            "Kenshin?" 

            He was breathing heavily "Where is that coming from?"

            Sanosuke was puzzled "What?" he listened "Oh, the music.  From the coffee shop,  Kaoru must be playing this morning."  Kenshin didn't catch the last part, his ears only heard 'the coffee shop'.  There it was, up ahead.  The music was getting louder.  It was the music from his dream, music from his past.  He skidded to a stop peering through the coffee shop's window.  What he saw seemed to sink his heart and confuse him even more.  There in the coffee shop, sitting quietly, playing beautifully, was the girl from last night. 

                                                            *****************

So what do you think?  I created this and rewrote the first chapter all in one session.  I am so tired!  Please review!  I need some moral support.  


	3. A meeting to music

            Well, this chapter is just another chapter.  I guess my spirit of inspiration is not visiting right now.  (is it ever?)

Please read and review.  I desperately need some encouragement! Help please! Weeping, slobbering, and groveling Please-help racking sobs me!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  If I did, I can tell ya Johnny, I would be living in this two-bit, rinky-dink town.  We be livin it big, I tell ya; real big.

Chapter 3: A Meeting to music  (Am I getting korny or what?)

_That song, _Kenshin fought down the lump in his throat, _how could she know that song?_  He unsuccessfully tried to dam the flow of tears tracing down his cheeks.  _That was mother's song, only she played it._  Old wounds reopened, the trickle of tears became a torrent.  His teeth clenched together. 

            "Kenshin?" Sano's voice was edged with worry "What's wrong?"  Kenshin's lungs begun to burn, his throat to close.  He could say nothing.  There was nothing to say, only things to feel.  Things to miss.  Things… to regret.  _Damn this girl. _ Kenshin's eyes were over flowing.  His stomach was in knots.  _All these memories._  He felt a quite rage take over him, making his body shudder.  _Damn her._

The streets were empty. _Good thing, better to cry with only few around._ Sanosuke thought.  Sano released a sigh.  There was nothing he could at this point, only stay and comfort his friend.  Sano stood there, quietly putting a hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

Kaoru was lost in the music.  Oh, the beautiful music: light and lilting.  Playing simply felt good to her soul.  It seemed that after her parents died this was the only thing that made her happy, until she found a new father that is.  She loved to play, especially for him: he truly enjoyed it.  While she would play he would sit quietly in the window seat, looking out into the street, just remembering it seemed.  The sun glinting off his bright red hair, remembering his late wife who used to play also.  But now he was gone as well.  She played not only to please him, but also to remember him.  He had taught her this certain piece after he learned she could play, … loved to play.  She never understood why he taught it to her though.  He only allowed her to play it rarely; whenever she did, he cried.  Cried, remembering his dead wife and his son who had left him.  That was another thing: why had the son left?  He had never told her, even when she finally asked out right he refused to say anything.  _Such a sad man.  I'm glad I was able to bring him some happiness; the daughter he never had._

Kaoru finished the piece skillfully, bringing its emotional climax to an end.  A small applause broke her from her reverie.  She blushed slightly, pleased with the attention.  _That was for your memory, father._  She rose slowly from the bench, nodding to her small audience to show her appreciation of their mix of clapping, snapping, and even a few whistles.  The small performance done she turned to leave.  

Her heart started beating franticly when she looked at the window.  The red hair of the man is what caught her attention, but his expression is what held it so determinedly.  His eyes were fierce, but…sorrowful.  He was trembling with tears trailing down his cheek.  _He's crying._  _He looks so sad._  A memory stuck in Kaoru's mind; another man, like this one, crying.  _Yes, this is the son.  We're finally face to face._  She remembered putting the blanket over him early this morning.  Early- so she could escape without having to speak to him so soon.  She wasn't ready then, and she wasn't ready now.  Kaoru's heart clenched at the sight of him.  She took a deep breath.  Her stomach knotted in apprehension.  _Well, it's now or never. _    

Suddenly Kenshin stood straighter.  _The music, it's stopped._  The girl inside rose from her seat, nodding and bowing to the café's occupants.  She turned toward the window suddenly setting her ebony hair swaying in its high ponytail.  One step, one step is all she took, and then she stopped.  _She's seen me.  She was looking at me._  It was true she was looking right at him, staring more like it.  _Correction: she **is **looking at me._  Her eyes grew sad, and then concerned.  _Concerned?_  Kenshin let out a huff.  _She saw me crying._  He thought disgustedly.  He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.  _Calm down, get yourself back together._  The tinkling of the café door snapped his eyes open.

"Good morning Sanosuke."  She spoke quietly.  Her eyes were deep blue, dark with light flecks, and when she looked at him they held recognition.  "Hello."  Her voice seemed tight.  Kenshin's heart was pounding, his throat ached from crying.

"Hello."  He replied hoarsely.  Sano shifted beside him.

"Kenshin, I would like you to meet Kaoru Kamiya.  She started boarding in your house a couple years after you left."  Sanosuke paused a moment, thinking. "In fact, she's probably the one you found in your old room."  Kenshin nodded confirming his friend's thoughts.  Something Sano had said struck him oddly… '..._in your old room'._  He sighed heavily.  _That's right isn't it?  It's not my room anymore, it's her's.  Filled with her memories now instead of mine._  Kenshin had to shake himself from his thoughts.  _Now is not the time to be contemplating._  He turned his attention back to the girl, Kaoru.  Nobody had said anything since Sano had last spoken.  Now Kaoru spoke hesitantly.

"You can have your room back if you would like it."  She didn't know exactly what to say to him, he didn't either.

No, he didn't want to take that room from her.

            "No, you can stay there.  I'll move into another room."

            A thought swept across Kaoru's mind, she spoke without comprehending "Not Father's room!"  Kenshin felt like he was going to cry again.  _'Father.'- She called him father._  Kenshin swallowed the lump in his throat and bowed his head, his scarlet bangs hiding his lavender eyes. 

            "No.  Not Father's room, but maybe his study perhaps." 

            Sanosuke spoke up then.  "Well, we came here for breakfast and now it's almost lunch.  I better be getting home, watch Tasuke so the Fox can go to work."  Kenshin had forgotten all about Megumi.

            "How is Megumi doing?"

            Sano smiled "She's fine, as pregnant as can be but still insisting on working."

            "Pregnant?"

            Sanosuke chuckled "That's right you weren't here.  Megumi and me were married a couple years after you left.  Our son Tasuke just turned seven in May."

            Kenshin sighed, "Wow, I've missed so much."

            "Yeah. Ya know you two should come over to dinner tonight.  Talk to Megumi.  I still don't think she has forgiven you yet."  Sano had saved him.  Kenshin didn't know what to say to this woman now, he doubted he was going to last the day.

"Thank you Sano, I believe I will."

"What about you Jouchan?"  He smiled charmingly at Kaoru.

She giggled "All right.  But promise me you'll bring Tasuke for his lessons tomorrow and not make Megumi walk that distance."

"I promise."  Sano announced placing his left hand on his heart and his right in the air beside him.  Kaoru laughed again.  _Oh, what a beautiful laugh._  Kenshin thought.

Kaoru teased willfully "All right then, we'll see you tonight.  Now get home before Kitsuni beats you black 'n' blue.  Not a good first picture for a child to see of their father is it?" 

Sanosuke said goodbye to his two friends promising to see them both that evening.  It was a sort walk home but his mind concentrated on Kenshin.  He had lost his father before he was old enough to remember, but he had never lost both of his parents.  His mother was still around, taking care of his brothers and sisters.  And…he had his own family now.  He half smiled with pride of thinking of them: his wife Megumi, his son Tasuke, and yet another one on the way.  He stopped in thought a moment.  Kenshin had been alone for such a long time, and now with no family left to him maybe that's what he needed.  Yep!  _Oooh, an evil plan! _Sano thought wickedly._ Now who to set him up with?_  The thought seemed to pop up with a light bulb!  An easy answer of course.  _Jouchan.  _A fairly simple use of his charm, in alliance with his wife's intelligence of course, and the marriage date was as sure as set!  Megumi was definitely going to help simmer the evil plot, her also being one of Kenshin's childhood friends and equally distraught when he left.  Yep, this was a time to get revenge!  Not very good revenge I'll grant you, but revenge all the same!  _And don't you know Kenshin, paybacks a bitch!_

                                                            ************************

That's it for this chapter! Oh, and that whole 'Damn her' thing: I don't know where that came from.  I guess I just want to show how upset Kenshin was at hearing that song played by anyone other than his now deceased mother.  He blames Kaoru for bringing up those bad memories/feelings.

**mindmelda**: Thanks for reading! And yes I've still been reading your fanfic! In fact I've just finished it.  New memories in the kitchen huh? wink, wink  Actually, I've never seen nor read 'Soul Taker' but I'm on the look out for it so I can do one or the other, maybe even both. 

**Iram**: rubs chin grinning wickedly You're intrigued, huh? Good, good.  giggle Well, thanks for reading my fic, or at least what is up for it so far! I'll try to keep an eye out for the spelling and grammar errors.  What can I say?  I think the creativity center of my brain over-powered my clerical abilities (not that I have any).  As I have a faithful reviewer in you, you have a faithful and utmost humble reviewer in me.  Up-date soon! I can't wait to see what naughty plan you've concocted!

**Kana173**:  Thanks for reviewing!  I noticed that yours (like the other two) was a signed review, and I didn't remember reading any of your fics so I checked out your stats.  I would love to read one of your stories, but I can't read French (or speak it if that matters), my school made me take Spanish. Sorry, but maybe you can tell me about your story and I'll try to give any suggestions I can.  We fanfic writers love tips and suggestions, but we love reviews even more! Good luck with your story!

Thank you for reviewing!  I'll try to update soon, but it probably won't be till next weekend. Sorry!  Please Review.  Like I said before 'I need some moral support.'         Toodles!


	4. Despair

Helllloooooo-everybody!  Glad to finally be back for the next chapter. Sure took long enough, didn't I?  Well, you know sometimes its hard to put everything the way you want it, plus with working full-time it does leave that much time for hobbies…ya know once you finally have all the chores your parents give you done.   But what pleases me the most is that I seem to have two reliable reviewers (they spoil me rotten)!  All hail Iram and Chibi Yuushi!   I better get on with the chapter….hope you like!

Standard Disclaimer:  I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter four: Despair 

            ( Sanosuke and Megumi's house-that night after dinner)

            "That didn't go well."  She sighed.  _What a cocka-maimy plan!  Getting those two together!_

            "It went fine Kitsune." 

            Megumi scowled over at the sink full of soapy dishes.  "How did it go fine?" She spat "They didn't say one word to each other!"  The Doctor could hear her husband's footsteps coming up behind her.  Turning around Sano's grin caught her view.  It infuriated her.

            "Sometimes you don't have to," His smile widened at his Fox's flaming cheeks "looks can be enough."

            A whole new 'heat' warmed her.  Trying to cover it up Megumi sputtered, "What look?!  They didn't look at each other either!  Nothing happened at all!"

            Sanosuke smiled gently "Calm down Kitsune.  Things like love don't just happen over one day; there is no such thing as love at first sight."  The Fox sighed softly.  She hated it when he was right, and it didn't happen very often either.  Her husband then wrapped his arms around her, leaning her back into his chest, his hands splayed across her swollen stomach.

            "Lord knows it didn't happen like that for us.  If it did we wouldn't appreciate each other like we do, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  A small kick landed in his hand immediately after he spoke.

            Megumi chuckled "I think he's agreeing with you."  She was silent for moment, thinking about their two friends.  They both seemed so lonely, especially Kaoru.  After her parents died she moved to London only to have yet another parent die after seven years.  After she keeps losing people like that it was possible she would shut herself from loving any body for the rest of her life.  She needed to have love place a wedge in the opening of her heart before she closed it off completely.  It seemed like the only thing that would be able to save her, otherwise Kaoru would be miserable for the rest of her life.

            "Oi, Kitsune, what's wrong?"

            Megumi let out a small sigh "Kaoru."

            "There is nothing we can do but be there, its up to her and Kenshin how they're lives turn out.  The heart is a peculiar and fickle thing my Fox."  His hold tightened around her "It's getting late, let's go to bed.  You need your rest."  The Kitsune turned in his grasp, looking up into his eyes.

            "I love you Sanosuke." She whispered.  His smiled at her in turn, his eyes going soft.

            "I love you too, Kitsune."

            (The next day-midmorning)

            _Why does  everything have to be so hard, so long, so exhausting.  I need to play. But what to play?  I'll play her song._  Kenshin was sitting at the piano, letting his aura flow over the room.  Kaoru had left to take Sano's son home after his piano lesson, she wouldn't be back for awhile. Time for him to indulge in some self expression.  _Start slowly.  Yes, just like this, I remember it.  Just how I wrote it, so very long ago.  I remember her when I play it.  Her eyes, her kindness.  _He could feel his chest get weighted down as his heart grew heavy.  

----------------

            Kaoru had taken Tasuke home and was about to put her key the door of her own when she heard the piano.  Closing the door quietly behind her she tip-toed to the parlor door.  Kenshin was playing.  Performing beautifully.  But he was playing the same thing it seemed.  The same 32 measures, but with a slight variation each time.  And he was crying, silently, but crying all the same.  His shoulders shaking he continued.  _Oh, Kenshin._

**                                                                        ******************

I know, not a very long chapter but I thought it was good.  Thanks for reading and please review!  If you want this to get any better you know you have to!  C'mon press da button!

**Chibi Yuushi:** 'ello!  Thank you for reading and your opinions.  I really appreciate your feedback, only you and Iram have reviewed my latest chapter.  I almost felt like giving up, but I am not a quitter!  I totally agree that music is another mirror to our souls; you cannot play happy music effectively if you are sad, and cannot play sad if you are happy.  A hobby musician!  Me too!  I play the violin (used to, trying to pick it back up again), a little piano, and I can sing (I do this most of the time--any where and every where).  And yes, I am a mushy idealistic musician as well, there are so few of us it is good to find another!  This sounds rushed…is it rushed…no use in lying.  Trying to get this out as soon as possible for you and Iram.  Well, gotta go!  I'm going to check on your fics so start looking for my reviews!  

            **Iram:** (wearily) hello my old friend.  How have you been doing?  Good?  Well works a pain, and school is here-yeah!  Yes I am excited for school (I like to learn and its better than work!).  Weird, aren't I?  Thanks, as always, for your spectacular review!  I love you, I love you, I love you!  But I do need to point out that Chibi Yuushi did out do you!  SLACKER!  Ah! Don't hurt me—please!  What are you doing with that gun Iram?  What are you do--Put the gun down.  Put it down Iram!  Put it down now!  No!  Noooooooooo! BANG  Ouch…that hurt.


	5. I've missed you

                        Yeah!!!!!  Another chapter!  (finally)  Sorry, but I've been really busy!  I'm serious! Work, school, friends (yes, friends.  Didn't think I had any did you?)  that and graduation things to order, yes its really early, as well as getting my car, license and phone.  Oh, yes busy, busy, busy.  Well, enough excuses.   On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin….voice heard off stage 'WE DON"T HAVE ANY RAMEN NOODLES EITHER!' back to me WHAT!  BUT MOM, WHAT ABOUT MY INUYASHA MARATHON!  WAAHHH!  IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 'REALISTIC'!  (weep, oh yes, weep. It is a sad day my children)

Chapter five:  I've missed you

(about a week later,  Kaoru and Megumi out walking around the park after running into each other at the café.)

            The lane was quiet and small, the trees blooming, bursting forth leaves from its branches.  Kaoru gently closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath.  It was spring, her favorite time of year, when everything came alive after seemingly being dead for weeks.  Yes, spring was the rebirth of everything, proved anything could have a second chance to live.  It was kind of like her life, the death of her parents when she was young brought about her first winter.  But when she moved here and met Shinjiko Himura it was like spring had come and had given her another chance at life and to be happy.  And now that he was dead winter had come, she only had to wait for spring again.

            That was all she had to look for, and she hoped it was coming soon.  She hated being this lonely, but, maybe this was her fate, to be alone.  Everything always led to it, the same ending.  _Maybe I should just face it.  It is probably my destiny: forever alone._  She felt a pain in her heart.  _How could such short thoughts hurt so much?_  She could feel her face crinkle into a pained expression.  It was even worse when you're lonely in a room full of people.  With Kenshin now living with her she could never be alone and call it solitude, she could always hear him pacing.  _Or crying._  She always wanted someone there to speak to, but the both of them had erected a wall.  Not meant to hurt, not a stony silence, but a fuzzy perimeter like a foggy street.  They had lived together for over a week and yet knew nothing about eachother.  A week, and all they did was avoid and dance a tiring circle.  A week and yet nothing, nothing had come to build a bond between them, they didn't even talk to each other hardly._  Oh yes, we are so pathetic.  But he seems nice, I guess.  Sigh, god I'm tired._

            "Umm-hhm…Tanuki.  Earth to Tanuki…  Wake up!"  _Ugh, Megumi.  Now I am way too tired for that._

            Kaoru took a deep breath "Yes?"  Megumi gently grasped her by the shoulders.  Looking into her face she could she something there; concern but a helpless concern.  

            Her voice sound strained "You know I'm here for you, but there is only so much I can do Kaoru.  You have to take this into your own hands if you want it to work out."  _God, I hate it when she's right…and she always has to be right._

             She sighed yet again.  "Yes, you're right."  Megumi looked surprised and shocked to hear this concession. "But, I'm just so tired all the time now.  I do nothing all day long, which just seems to make me even more tired.  Ugh!  I'm starting to hate myself for that!"  The Fox was calm, resigned it seemed.  

            "Kaoru I want you to do something for me."

            "No!  I'm never doing that for you again, Sano was disgusting!"

            "Tanuki!"  Her cheeks were livid "I'm not talking about that."  Pause  "And you better not speak to any one about that!  Ever!  Or I'll hang your Inuyasha plushie on the London Bridge by its hair!"

            "HOAH! (sharp intake of breath)  You would never!"

            "Try me."  _That Megumi, always so smug!  Why that little…_

            "You little certain!  How could you!  Huh, Friend!  If I had a nickel for every prank, and insult…Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah"  By now Kaoru was losing breath due to severe oxygen deprevation, but angrily took in another breath to defend the rights of her adorable plushie and to denounce the evils her friend had planed for it.  And she would of too, ranting and raving I mean, if Megumi hadn't spontaneously taken her into a tight hug.

            "What are you doing?!" came Kaoru's strangled cry.

            Megumi's voice was soft "This is the Kaoru I know."  A knot worked its way into Kaoru's stomach and a lump into her throat.  She heard those words and tittered over her small ledge.  _She missed the raccoon that much did she?_

            "Oh. Megumi!"  The Tanuki cried into its fox's shoulder.

            Kitsune stroked her hair "I've missed you Kaoru."

            Sniffle "I know…I missed you too."

--------------------

                        I know not a lot of action.  Actually no action, just a lot of deep thinking.  But I thought it was sweet.  OH MEGUMI!  KAORU!  I"VE MISSED YOU BOTH SO MUCH!  WAHHHHH!  GROUP HUG!  

            Just to let you know this ifs the first fic of my 'London series'.  "London series?"  You ask?  Yes, well I'm doing a set that are all placed in London at the same time, entertwining.  

The next in the set which I'm already working on is called 'Blame it on my youth', its Aoshi/Misao, and actually won't show up till I get this story to the point of going into 'The Aoiya'- a jazz club, and that will happen within the next two chapters which I also hope to get out soon.  I'm also going to do a Sano/Megumi fic for the 'London series'. 

  WOW!  That was long winded, gotta catch my breath.

            **Iram:  **You love me!  You love me!  You really love me!  And yes I was disappointed that I have not found an update to your story.  I hope that doesn't mean that your to busy to be on the site and notice this update.  That would crush me.  And Kenshin as weepy, well everybody has emotions you know!  I bet you do too!  Lets see if I tickle you here. furiously tickling your tummy Hah!  I knew it! You do have feelings, all I have to do is…poke!        I just wanna say how much I appreciate your friendship, you were my first here at fanfic.net and I'll never forget you. (I love you honey!)

**Chibi Yuushi:**  You are so funny, and spectactular!  And if you read the note above you will see that I'm planning a Sano/Megumi fic for the 'London series' to tell how they finally got together!  Weeeeee!  What fun!  And you know what your too smart for your own damn good.  Your curious about the music huh?  Well your just gonna have to wait, not that long, but wait you must.  I'm glad that you enjoy it so much, you really make me feel fuzzy.

            **Shaeya Sedjet:**  Tahnk uyo rfo htat gmaratlci onitec! Thank you for that gamatical notice! Hah I'm so funny!…-_-;  Don't worry there is still another chapter yet to come when the evil couple(Sano & Megumi) try their hands again (getting the two bone heads together)  This next chapter is up and romance is on the way in the next couple chapters. Got it? Good! (doing the Bruce Almighty) Its good, its goooood.  Til next time doll face!

            **Ixchen:**  (John Wayne) Well, hello there pilgrim.  A man of few words…I like that.  Shows your think'n.  Maybe I should make this as short as your review………..JUST KIDDING!  Plus, I'm only teasing.  Thanks for the words!  See ya later pilgrim.  Til next time.  


	6. A gig and a tickle fest?

            I'm back!!!!!!  YEAH!  This chapter actually is coming out in a short relation of time compared to the other chapters.  I just sit down almost everyday and type maybe a paragraph or two and that gets it done.  Not a lot of action in this chapter but I promise a lot of sweetness in the next!  Believe me when I say a lot, I mean a lot!  

Disclaimer:  I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…nor the Enterprise but I'm building up my frequent flyer miles!

Chapter Six:  A Gig?  

            "Oi!  Kitsune!"

            Megumi was again in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from lunch.  A tired sigh escaped her lips.  "Yes?"  She turned to see her husband lope into the room, the smile on his face contagious as he swung her into his arms.  His excitement fanned of him so greatly that she laughed.  "Well, what is it already?"

            "Guess what I did!"  His voice reverberated with pleasure.

            "What?  What did you do?"

            "Sorry, but that answer is not in the form of a guess, Alex."

            The fox grabbed on to his collar.  "Let me ask this again slowly.  What – did – you – do?"

            "I scheduled us to play at the Aoiya next thursday."

            "So?"  something pop'd into her mind  "Wait a just one minute.  How did you manage that?  They book a month in advance."

            "Yeah, I know!  But Aoshi owned me a favor, and they actually only had their own house music playing."

            "That's excellent.  Have you told everyone else?"

            Sano looked thoughtful.  "Yes, I have."  Megumi tried to catch his gaze but was unsuccessful, his eyes were lost in memory.  Megumi's heart quavered.  Thursday was their anniversary.  Had he forgotten?

            (Sano thinking / what sano's remembering)

            _I can't believe how comfortable they were, how much they had changed.  Of course Kenshin was sitting at the piano playing as skillfully as ever.  Which in all was not a big surprise, especially when he knew no one was in the room or at the door snooping.  Kenshin always felt he could let everything out like that.  However when Kaoru led me into the room to sit with her at the window seat where she had been having tea… I could feel my heart soften.  Kenshin had allowed her to sit in the room to listen to him play, and Kaoru, she had, she did.  They didn't talk, just became acquainted through each other's presence.  When I had told her about the performance she automatically turned and invited Kenshin to come along. Which was really endearing.  Yep.   All things just need time.  Life was simple if you gave it time.  ***ggggrrrrrrooowwwlll**  Except for hunger…_

            "Hey Megumi?  Can you make me some lunch?"    *BONG*  "Hey!  What was that for?!"

--------------------

            (later that night, dinner time at the Himura/Kamiya residence)

            "Kenshin, are you almost ready with dinner?"  

            "Yeah, be done in the minute."  He turned to look at her as she entered the kitchen.  "Will you set the table?"

            "Sure."  Kenshin could hear her movements behind him as he turned back to the stove.  They were speaking, a definite improvement, and sometimes even companionable.  But they still had a fair share of moody silences, arguments, and unstable ground.  They had begun to eat together earlier this very week.  He suppressed a chuckle as he remembered.  The whole thing started one night when Kaoru burnt her dinner, not only making her very upset but almost burning the whole kitchen down in the process.  Smelling the smoke Kenshin had ran in trying to put it out, which ended in both of them dirty, black, and wet.  He could do nothing but laugh when he looked at her, she looked like a drowned animal.  A drowned raccoon to be exact.  "Kenshin, what are you laughing at?"

            "Nothing.  You seem excited.  What's going on?"

            "I can't wait till the party next Thursday!"  She shrilled.

            "Party?  I thought you guys had a gig?"

            "That's only the cover up!  Sano's throwing Megumi an anniversary party!"

            Kenshin laughed "Then I guess the only problem is having you keep your mouth shut till then."

            "Kenshin Himura!" Kaoru lunged for him across the table.  "Hey get back here!"  The chase had begun, escalating to the whole house.  

                        ( A little while later)

            Kenshin was busy trying to catch his breath.  He had underestimated Kaoru, she was faster than he thought and was able to straddle him to the floor tickling him in the process.  But this time Kenshin had the upper hand.  What Kaoru didn't know while running down the hallway was that Kenshin was hiding just around the corner ready to pounce.  And he did, letting out a war cry!  "YAAAHHH!!!"

            "Ahhhh!  Help!  NO!  Please! Don't!  Not there!  Hah, hah!"  She pleaded and laughed with the red head already on top of her, his body successfully pinning her to the ground.

            "I'm sorry Kaoru, but you gotta be able to take what you dish out!"

            "NO!" She squealed.  "Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!  I give! Please!  Uncle!  Uncle god damn it!"  She could not keep in her laughter.

            "So,"  Kenshin said imperiously "you surrender?"   

            "Yes."  _I wonder if I should be doing this.  I'll give her one last chance._

            "Are you sure?"  He smirked, his brow arched.

            "Positive."   _Her choice, her doom._

            "Good.  That means you're my captive…"  He spoke slyly. 

            "What?!  I'm definitely not your captive!"

            "Technically you are.  A captive of war.  Now, what to do with you?"  Kenshin saw her cheeks heat up as she looked at him and he smirked again.  _How'd she know?  _

-------------------

            Well everyone that is it for this chapter!  Looks like Sano is heading for some deep shit.  Next Chapter: The gang is playing at the Aoiya!  And whats this?  What are you thinking Kenshin?  You naughty boy!

Iram: What! Your poppy?!  I had no idea!  I'm so sooooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!  Truly and deeply sorry, I had no idea, I feel really bad.  I accept your apology, I only hope you accept mine. Of course I love the meaningful moments! Those are the best things in life!  Got to love the drama! But only in stories of course!  A great friend! I'm blushing!  You're a great friend too!  And see the K/K interaction in here!  I said as much in the author note of the last chapter!  And yes you are my first and only pookie!  I'm no smoker actually, and I think pretty much all the guys are hot in some way—even Yahiko and Katsu (though Katsu is better! That is until Yahiko reaches puberty! If he is this cute now, just imagine!) heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! (evil cackle!) I'm glad that you liked the Megumi/Kaoru interaction!  I like them that way, so they can both be happy.  Fics where Megumi is really after Kenshin just burn me up! Why can't everybody be happy! 

            **Nigihayami Haruko:**  Thanks! And I am so glad your reading both of my London Series!!!  A reader??!!!!  How do you do that??  Much Love!  See-ya!

            **Ixchen:**  Anything to make you happy pilgrim!  And your welcome!

            ****

  


	7. Too' much

You guys are gonna love this! Listen: I had actually thought that I had already finished and posted this chapter! Seriously! I have already been working on chapter Eight. That being said chapter eight is almost done, which means it should be posted next week…hopefully….

Chapter Seven:

(starts right where I left off in chapter six! ; D )

Just thinking about it made him blush…so he thought again about it. It was a pleasant thought but when he could not think of it and blush how was he to take her up on her 'thoughts' without serious nervousness and then embarrassment? _Better not._ So he spoke a different sentence…(A/N: ya know…like prison sentence, death sentence…) after calming his thoughts and clearing his throat of course. "Well, from the blush on your face I know what you're thinking, but, no." _What to do? What to do?…What does she despise the most? _He was deep in thought; **that**Kaoru could tell from her position still beneath him. _No, she despises nothing that I could force on her…_He blushed_…unless it was improper. _

Meanwhile Kenshin's female counter part was wondering what was taking his thought process so long…though…she didn't mind her position at the moment. _Bad Kaoru! Bad!_ But how could she help it? How could she help enjoying the body of a sexy, hot, scrump-well a very good looking man- living with her? Being around her? She wasn't a child anymore or a teenager. No. She was a full-grown woman. Just then she noticed that the scrumpt-um, very good looking man- had finally regained his motive.

"Your sentence is to do both our chores" Kaoru's eyes went wide in bafflement as he continued. "for an entire week" She tried to intervene but he charged forward "-scratch that, make it until Sano's surprise party to Meg…"

"But-" He cut her off as soon as the word came from her.

"I'm not through yet" And this he said very definitively "Everything-except for dinner, lest you actually succeed in burning the house down."

"Hey! You ass-" Kenshin quickly covered her vile mouth with his hand and added a bit of two cent wisdom.

"This way you'll be too busy to leave this house, which means you have no chance to ruin the _surprise_ part of the party." He looked down at her almost smugly it seemed to Kaoru. Too smug in fact.

_Well, if he thinks he can win over me with commands he has another thing coming! I will never lie down like a dog and die! Tally HO! _(A/N: this is one of my sayings --;) "You think a little bit of extra chores is going to keep me here? HA! You've never seen my ultra speed Kaoru mode! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Kenshin just stared down at her smirking.

"Oh, really? Is that the mode you were just in when I caught you? Or were you simply not trying your best to catch me?" Kaoru's lips puckered as if she just tasted something sour. "Or maybe," He continued slyly "you wanted me to catch you."

Kaoru was outraged! Well, not really just shocked, startled, and unsettled. Had she? One word: _No! Of course not!_ Well, okay so actually four words and two exclamation marks (whose to count really?). But she had to save face of course…some how.

So she grunted and with a quick show of strength changed their positions till she was on top of him. Which of course bothered him not a bit. He lay there; hands cushioning his head, staring gamely back up at her. _This is getting mighty interesting._

"Kaoru Kamiya never let's anyone win! This is just one small battle you have Kenshin Himura, but there is still the _war_." Kenshin sat up and tossed her off of him before he bounced to the doorway of the kitchen.

"You're right, but lets not forget who won the first skirmish." Then he became unnaturally calm and composed. He became…diplomatic. "You can always trade one sentence for another, but, you have to find out what I want first." The red-head could hear her growl from her position on the floor. "Which is not gonna happen, might as well do the chores."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ken-shin…" She growled.

"Are you hungry, Kaoru? I'm starved!" And made a hasty retreat as his roommate stalked him to the dinner table, a she lion waiting for her kill.

-------

This was great. It was the next day and Sano had stopped by to remind her of the gig that night. Of course there was a gig! It was Friday night! How could there not be a gig on the night when people finally got away from work for the weekend? But that was not the problem, she was ready for the gig, it was the other circumstances cluttering her life! She had a morning packed with piano lessons all around town, then had to get her ass back home to clean the house before she had to set up at the Aoiya…then come back home yet again to shower, eat a quick dinner, get ready and finally get back over to the Aoiya to play their set. It was critically mind blowing, but after a hot shower that cleared her head she was ready to take on the day.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice came through the wooden door of her room as she struggled to get dressed without tripping on the clothes that had been discarded on the floor.

"Yes?" Her voice echoed through the door. She could hear an answering sound, the soft thud of his body hitting and leaning against the door.

Kenshin's steady voice responded. "Breakfast is ready." Kaoru zipped up her jeans then stumbled to the door arms askew in the sweater she was struggleing to pull over her head.

"Oh, thanks Kenshin, but I don't have time! I have two piano lessons before lunch then one more after!" She still had both arms in the air, pale blue sweater stretched between them, when she opened the door. "Don't worry, I'll get something at the 'Time Café' on the way."

Kenshin didn't think he had seen anything so cute. Her, with her arms flailing, clothes hanging and shrouding her face form view. But Kaoru had that to her, every new act was more endearing than the last. _Too Damn Cute. _He pulled the knitted cloth down over her before speaking, his hands still on the hem of her top, face grinning into hers. "No, you won't. I know you Kaoru. You'll run right by the café without thinking twice. That's why I packed your breakfast to go."

Kaoru could feel the bubble of joy and appreciation rising in her heart. "Oh Kenshin, you're the best!" She threw her arms around him in a quick squeezing hug before sprinting down the hall and on down the stairs. "I'll clean the house this afternoon before the gig!"

Kenshin called after her while watching her ebony hair fly. "Breakfast! It's on the table by the door!" A thanks, along with the slamming of the door was the only sounds that answered. Quietly walking down the stairs he smiled to himself. _Yep. Too damn cute._

Meanwhile his roommate was running through the streets of London, steadily chewing on the bagel with cheese, egg, and sausage that Kenshin fixed for **her**. In between bites she bit her lip in an effort to contain her giddiness. _Damn that Red-head. He's just too cute._

-------

When Kaoru arrived home later ready to do some rush cleaning and already stressing over getting it all done in time before the gig, and also realizing that today was actually Thursday (as well as Meg and Sano's anniversary) she found instead of a dirty townhouse and clean home. With flowers and a note upon the table.

_Kaoru,_

_ Don't worry about the house, just relaxe. I'm at the Aoiya to help set up, don't worry about that either. You have a couple hours so take a bath and relaxe. Suppers in the fridge. See you tonight._

Kenshin 

Kaoru, yet again, could not keep the smile off her face. This time however it was gentle and soft. _He really is too good to me._

---------------

I had actually wrote all of these a **_long_** time ago before I had finished wrapping up the chapter…so, some things might be out-dated…especially Iram's.

**Shaeya Sedjet:** Thank you! I hope this one lives up to the last to receive more of your toddler talk. I'm serious! More? Please? Thanks for the review!

**Ixchen: **Well, here is what happened! I was going to jump ahead and leave it to your imagination, but then they would be moving too fast (so I tried to slow it down) . I hope everything seems as smooth to you as it does to me. See-ya later Pilgrim!

**Iram:** Hello dearest! It is hard to keep review-to-review commentary between us and my two stories isn't it? I was just looking at your review for the last chapter of this and it was soooooo long ago! I'm glad Pops is doing better, and he is/was taking a rest before he got back to work. Geese, work-aholics…well all work and no play make daddy a very dull man. But, send my love. And I am glad you enjoyed both the Kaoru/Kenshin and Sano/Megumi interaction! There will be a lot more of Sano/Megumi coming in the future chapters and I have everything planned a little more smoothly. I was reading all my chapters of this and like some of the way I wrote them but I noticed they were a little unstable. So I am writing all the rest of the chapters how I would write a regular story. (I guess I wrote the first couple like that because I wanted them to be dramatic…but I have learned a lot more about writing and have written a lot more to know that as long as the material is good there are no worries.) Well, I better go. It was a miracle that I actually updated both my stories so close together! I guess I just needed to get back in the mode! Well, love ya Pookie! See ya soon!

**Junyortrakr:** Yeah, but the thing is that he is not rurouni or battousai. He's Kenshin, both. So you never know!


End file.
